Lightbringer
by pkabyssinian1990
Summary: Snape gets a visit from Lucius, whatever will they talk about? Snape is biding his time, waiting.


Title: Light Bringer

Rating: PG-13 for a little man to man grope. Heh

Pairing: Lucius and Snape

Beta'd: Nope.

Author Notes: For the beautiful and loveable Centaury She sent me a pic. of these two and challenged me to do my worst. This is set prior to Harry gracing the hallways of Hogwarts. I was hoping for smut from this... however, Snape refused to cooperate. Bastard.

* * *

Snape was just relearning how to navigate the stone hallways of his new home with competence. Now that he was staff here at Hogwart's new avenues of travel through the school had opened up to him, ways he could use to terrorize the small brats that were now his charges. The threat of the Dark Lord, his master, was past. Yet, Severus Snape was smart enough to know that the greatest threat to the Wizarding World would not lie quietly in the night. Voldemort would return. Severus was keenly aware the he was returning in disgrace, he was here so that Dumbledore could keep one slightly mad eye on him. No bitterness burned in him at that thought, just simple acceptance. No one had forced his hand, no one had made him pledge allegiance to Voldemort. It had been with twisted irony that he had taken the dark mark, watching as magic perverted his skin and inked an indelible tattoo upon his forearm. 

The only shame that he felt was at the miserable gratefulness that Snape had at being placed in the dungeons. Being close to the Slytherin dorms which were the only real home that Snape had ever known, it brought back an almost painful nostalgia. Severus knew better than to say that there was a feeling of safety, he had learned the hard way what a painful lie that was.

"I've missed you," came the hissing, silvery voice from the shadows. Here, this close to his quarters, Severus had let down his guard and with a sinking in his gut he knew he was going to be made to pay for his error. From the darkened corridor he could make out the glint of light off of golden hair.

"I didn't think any one would much care what happened to me," Severus answered in an uncharacteristically demeaning manner. His ink dark gaze was focused on the metallic head of his visitor's cane.

"Some of us have a deep interest in you," Lucius purred, his honey dark voice trying to pry at Severus.

Turning his back, a calculated risk, Snape unwarded his door and chambers. When it was safe to enter he turned back to Lucius Malfoy. Without words he motioned his guest to enter. Severus knew that whatever brought Malfoy here it wasn't concern for his wellbeing. While the Snape name had once meant something, his recent ancestors had pulled the one honorable surname low. Malfoy would never come here and show false sincerity unless there was a reason for it.

With his chamber door securely closed, Snape turned and offered Malfoy a sneer. As he hung his cloak upon the rack Severus did his best to smooth his features. It was becoming second nature to him.

"My room is completely my own. You may test this if you wish, however once you are done I insist that you divulge your true reason for accosting me in the halls," Snape remarked, the snide words fell flatly from his lips. Lucius threw a bright smile towards him as his wand slipped into his perfectly manicured hand.

"I am satisfied that you are correct, how did you manage to be allowed such absolute privacy, Severus?" Malfoy asked full of good ill-humor.

"The only concession allowed to me, I assure you. Something must be done to keep me quietly compliant," Snape replied and Malfoy's smile spread at the bitter acerbity.

"Well, I suppose I must be grateful for it, whatever the reason. I have come to see if you are remaining faithful to the old holidays or if you have been forced to revert to the traditional Muggle holy days," Malfoy asked with poisoned sweetness. Severus glared at his guest for a moment as his pale cheeks blossomed with color. Snape was also smart enough to realize that this was another diversionary tactic on Lucius's part but remained silent.

"I am finding ways of balancing both," Snape answered haughtily, a slight smile curving his thin lips.

"Liar," Lucius hissed, his full mouth sliding obscenely around the word.

"Perhaps. Yet I am also aware that whether I am holding to the heathen holidays or not is hardly worth your concern."

"You always were the smartest of us all, my dark twin," Lucius whispered, a look that was kin to regret flitted across his noble features. Taking the comment for an insult Severus hunched his shoulders and tried to smile. It had been the joke of Slytherin dorm, dark and ugly Severus following the glowing Lucius Malfoy with hero-worship. To that years crop of Slytherins they had been dubbed the dark twin and the light twin.

"I suppose I should be grateful that I have my intellect to uphold me," Snape shot back, unsuccessfully trying to hide his chagrin.

"I don't say that to mock you, I say it in appreciation of you. I have cunning, but only you have the knowledge to make that useful. We both know what our Lord wanted, how we should be out in the world and not hidden away. Muggles have nothing that would benefit us, there is no reason why we should be tucked away and out of their view. Are we children to be shooed off so the adults can continue their blind and hopeless lives?" Lucius demanded.

"I well remember why we took the Mark, Lucius. There is no need to remind me," Snape growled, his eyes glowing with the slight praise that Malfoy had offered him.

"Then, tell me, why are you here? Why have you immured yourself in these hallowed halls once again?" Lucius demanded, his bright blue eyes boring into Severus.

"I am here because this is where Dumbledore has chosen to place me. Surely even you can understand why I am branded a traitor and turncoat?" Snape asked, his voice full of venom and honey. A lank, dark strand of hair fell across his gaze which Lucius brushed back with unusual care.

"Ah, but I am aware that you are nothing if not true to yourself. I know what you want from this world, I know that Voldemort was too weak to make it happen," Lucius beamed at him, good humor re-infecting his tone.

"So?" Snape snarled again, wondering at what Malfoy thought he knew.

"You're here, waiting," Lucius murmured, sliding behind Snape. The cool head of Malfoy's cane was butted beneath Snape's jaw, forcing his head upward at an awkward angle as Malfoy's arms entangled themselves around his victim.

"I'm sure that you are unaware of my true reasons," Snape grumbled, the cane was forcing him to clench his teeth and blunting the force of his words.

"I think I'm perfectly aware. You know how to bide your time, to plan for the eventual. Eventually a young boy will be gracing this school, one whom you can mold and be a mentor to, one who will have an important role to play in our world," Lucius hissed, his hand slipping past the formidable defense of buttons on Severus's robe.

"I had assumed that you would wish to tutor your own son in how best to practice the so-called 'Dark Arts'," Severus hissed, this time passion bled into the wry tone.

"Not my son... James's," Malfoy breathed into Snape's ear, for a few heartbeats the words didn't make any sense.

"Potter?" Severus squeaked, thoroughly undignified.

"Exactly. Who better to mold the greatest wizard of our time? By the time the Muggles are through mismanaging him, he'll be ripe for the plucking. Just turn on the Slytherin charm, certainly you haven't forgotten how?" Lucius inquired as he repositioned the snake head of his cane to caress Severus's sharp cheek bone.

"You know nothing of my heart nor of my plans," Snape admitted grudgingly. He leaned back into the strong of embrace of Lucius for a moment, regretting his next actions.

"However, I am impressed that you have divined that young Potter is to play a role in them. Our paths have always been divergent," Snape continued, real regret plaguing him as he pulled away. With slightly trembling fingers he began to re-button the front of his robes.

"You always were the clever one. Now you are trying to make yourself pure. How interesting," the last word was hissed with clear malevolence. Lucius, unused to being spurned, reached out as if to grab Snape.

"I fear our children will be at odds, much as we were," Snape mused, his dark eyes sparkling with emotion. Lucius, with barely restrained rage, strode forward and pinned Snape against the wall, his body a hard and unyielding barrier.

"My son will shine, he will be as a star in the firmament," Lucius snarled before sealing his mouth over Snape's. For a moment Severus struggled, then he allowed Malfoy to tease him with the harsh kiss. How many times had he wished to catch Lucius's eye?

Lucius would nip with his sharp teeth then sooth the area with his soft tongue. For a moment he would delicately lick at Severus's sensitive palate before plunging his tongue in and out of Snape's mouth as if Lucius were trying to own him. Snape wriggled slightly against his captor then allowed a moan to escape. Pleased that he had brutalized Severus enough Malfoy released him.

"That will be all you will ever have of a Malfoy, I hope that your prodigal brat pleases you enough to overcome that knowledge," Lucius spat out, his eyes ablaze. With a quick movement he slid the head of his snake cane up Snape's thigh and allowed the silver snake head to graze over Severus's groin. Snape moaned again just as Lucius murmured a spell to make the metallic head bite into Snape just above his crotch.

"I always knew you would like a little pain," Lucius drawled, savoring the sound. There was a darkness in Snape that would need to dominate someone. As much fun as it would be, breaking Severus would be next to impossible for Lucius because Malfoy was aware that he could never allow himself to be subjugated to another's will. No, one day Severus would be defeated by the person who would look below the surface of the Potions Master and allow themselves to be eclipsed by the brightness that Snape hid within himself.

"That taste was more than I will ever need," Severus panted through a haze of lust. Snape's eyes were hooded now and Lucius found them strangely fascinating.

"From now on, there will be bad blood between us," Lucius said slowly, perhaps realizing part of Snape's plan.

"I will regret that if nothing else. However I have always been honored by the light of knowledge that you have brought me, it will be a shame to see that end," Severus responded, his voice thick as honey. Another bright gleam surfaced in Severus's eye and Lucius understood. If nothing else, they had always been true to themselves.

"I must be leaving then. Please, do not think to darken Malfoy Manor in the future," Lucius commanded and snarled at the slight smirk Snape offered in return.

"Have I ever?"

Lucius let himself out in a flurry of pique, but Severus didn't mind. What he had done was both easier and harder than he had feared. Turning away Lucius had been damn near impossible for him, yet it was important that he do so. It would make his ultimate victory that much sweeter. He settled back into his favorite armchair and dreamed of the day, in a little over nine years, when the perfect student would arrive.


End file.
